


Hear Me Now

by ashley_lml



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe, F/M, Good versus Evil, Heaven & Hell, Kylo Ren Redemption, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_lml/pseuds/ashley_lml
Summary: This is a Star Wars AU where it is a constant battle between Heaven and Hell. You as the reader will embody the character "Death" you guide souls to the other side whether they go to Heaven or Hell. You are currently being punished because of your past affiliation with a certain group and being the fourth horseman of the Apocalypse. Now you spend your days trying to claw your way back on to your pedestal and assume your role as the guide for the innocent souls and the executioner for the damned souls. You met an angel who is the most handsome man you've ever met who has a light and dark side. Will he be the key to redeeming yourself or will he lead you to your downfall?
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here is the first chapter of my original story mixed with some fanfiction. This is the first time I am writing my own original story so if it's slow I apologize. I am doing my best to incorporate both originality and bits of storyline from the sequel films. As for your name I just chose a name for you to be called because I am not a fan of typing 'Y/N' so I hope you like being called Ash. If anyone can think of another name I am all ears and yes there will be a pet name later on this is just a place holder. Let me know what you all think and give me some feedback so I can make this story more enjoyable.

** Hear Me Now **

**Chapter 1: Wrong Side of Heaven**

_~*~*~*~*Your POV*~*~*~*~_

Sides, there are often two of them and they are usually opposite of each other. Two sides of a coin, two sides of a story, light and dark, good and evil, heaven and hell, etc. Where there is one there lies its opposite. For me this is also true. I was born as one side of a coin while my twin brother was my opposite. They refer to him as creation: he creates life whether it is a human, animal, insect, plants, etc. His preferred name is Dante, but I refer to him as asshole or whichever name I feel like calling him that day. Now pop quiz: if my brother is known as creation then what am I known as? You guessed it! I am death. I prefer the name Ash; you know like the ‘Ashes to ashes, dust to dust’ poem. I also have many appearances but this century I spent among the mortals I have picked up some styling tips. Currently I have got white hair curly hair with black tips and I have adopted fuchsia colored eyes, and I have got some curves on me. Far from the skeleton everyone believes I look like! That’s right I’m not a bag of bones. Although black is usually my main choice of color unless I walk among mortals then I wear whatever the fuck I want. Where was I going with this? Oh, right my prelude!

Now here is the thing about me: I am a neutral being meaning I do not prefer heaven over Hell and vice versa. Now ‘God’ is a being that expects everyone to fall in line and not to go against what they said. I am also a bit of a rebel and I don’t like being told what to do unlike my uptight brother. Turns out there were others just like me, but they were of course from Hell. I don’t hate it there I just don’t see myself residing there. I’m not a fan of all the constant screams of torture. Then I got myself into trouble with a rather rambunctious crowd.

I came upon some rather new beings who didn’t look like they were mortals. They claimed that they were forces created by man known as horsemen of the apocalypse, and that they were gathering up forces to take on and overthrow heaven. I did not want to go that far, however. I actually just wanted to shake things up and to let ‘God’ know that I’m not one of their angels that they could boss around. Now on to the introductions!

There was my main man War: he rides the red horse and he is one of the only people I get along perfectly with. I mean come on war and death? We are like peanut butter and jelly. Of course, sometimes we need some time apart because when this guy gets angry, he turns everything into a war and he always has to win. Not my cup of tea. There was Famine: She is pretty cool once you get to know her, and she brought hunger and starvation to the world population. Her horse is a black stallion that is wild at heart. The white horse belonged to Pestilence and I’m not sure why, but he’s been going through a change. More than likely it was due to the plague being phased out and the humans are polluting more now. So, he goes by two names depending on the situation. Again, I fell in with this crowd not because I wanted to go take down ‘God’ or anything it was because I wanted change. I do not believe one individual should have that much judgement over everyone no matter how powerful they are. It’s complete bullshit. Well because I fell in with this group and became the fourth horseman, I was practically exiled from entering heaven. Oh, and I also am banished from Hell because at the very last second, I stopped the other horsemen and destroyed them. Oh, don’t worry these folks never die so long as humans still exist. But now I have no realm to call home, so I acquired multiple settlements in the mortal realm for now.

I forgot to mention that God and Satan both decided to adjust my job: basically, I only arrive to collect a limited number of souls per day. They are also preassigned to me so unless they’re really bad or really good I won’t collect them. I am still an important part of these realms dammit! They cannot just phase me out! Anyways so I was not allowed to guide innocent souls to Heaven such as babies, children, animals, etc. Talk about an eternal punishment. Get this God outsourced the majority of my job to random angels to collect these souls. Again, utter bullshit. Most of them are so monotonous and uptight that the poor creatures end up scared or crying on their way to their paradise. Angels are not what is depicted in creative outlets by the way: they are not the halo wearing, harp playing, harmonious beings. No, they are complete dicks that keep their noses in the air and keep them as brown as possible. As for the other half I am not allowed to collect the usual pedophilic, murderous, rapist, and sometimes anarchist souls because Satan outsourced that to the demons. Yup, he kicked me while I was down. That was the only other pleasure in my life was to torture them before they get dragged to Hell. These are the cards I was now dealt, and my days have become Grimm (yeah death has jokes too). How could my life get any worse?

~*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*~

One of the small pleasures you have had in your existence is to watch the first snow fall. You admired these small flakes because they were both beautiful and destructive. You stood on top of a tall skyscraper your hair hung in loose curls that flowed with the wind, you pulled your black ‘leather’ jacket closed and readjusted the bag that was slung over your shoulder. Your boots tapped the surface of the roof as you neared the edge to take in your surroundings. The clouds were thick and gray warning everyone of the oncoming storm and the streets were bustling with cars as well as pedestrians. You closed your eyes for a few seconds as you focused your energy you channeled it to give power to your sight.

Your eyes darted open and glowed as you scanned the population both human and creature. Numbers formed over their heads symbolizing their life expectancy. None of these beings were on your list but you figured since you were here you could escort a few before being caught.

A bright green light caught your gaze and you locked on to the emerging soul predicting the being died no more than five minutes ago. You could sense fear and sadness coming from the location and knew you had no time to waste. You took in a deep breath and your black and white wings emerged from your back and gave flight. You flapped your wings quickly to reach this soul before anyone else could. A soul like this was to be handled with care and only you knew how that process would go.

You touched down at the entrance of an alley and slowly approached the soul. It was the soul of a female alley cat. She was a beautiful Calico cat and was pretty young too. From the looks of the body she was pregnant, and your eyes saddened as you saw that she had died from the cold. The cat mewled cries of despair and you could hear what she cried about. About how she could not protect her babies and that she would never see them again.

You fought off the tears that welled up and instead walked forward towards her. She turned to look at you with ears laying flat. You knew that aura she was giving off: it was fear and had hints of despair in it. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” You lifted your hand for her to smell. You knew this was not necessary but felt it was a nice way to introduce yourself. You reached into your bag of mystics for something. “I came to bring you somethings you’ve lost. I figured they would rather be with you than with me.” You then pulled out three tiny kittens from your bag.

They meowed with excitement at seeing the other cat. Her blue eyes shined with joy as you placed the kittens on the ground. They ran swiftly to her and their aura had changed and was now golden. This was her heaven and from what she went through during her life she deserved this and more. You know they are only souls, but it felt like warmth was just radiating off of them in waves. You embraced that warm feeling but knew that this was going to be short lived.

You felt a presence approaching you and knew it was one of those fucking angels. You could hear heavy footsteps approaching and the cats were all scared with the mother stepping in front of them for protection. You saw a shadow loom over you and subconsciously you cracked your neck before you stood. You turned and came face to face with a tall male angel. When you say face to face it was more like face to chest since he was a good half foot taller than you. You did a quick scan of him: he wore a black suit, a white dress shirt with a few top buttons undone, had somewhat long shaggy raven hair, and wore a full-sized black and gold wolf mask. _‘He really wore a wolf’s face to pick up a feline soul?’_

“Alright. First of all, dude lose the mask. You’re scaring the kittens. You’re not going to war you’re picking up a family of cats.” He stood there in silence and your patience was thinning by the second. “Hello? Earth to the jolly green giant.” You cupped your hands around your mouth and shouted. “Take off the mask!”

A smooth deep baritone voice came from behind the mask expressing his annoyance. “I am not deaf. I understand you I just refuse to remove my mask.” For someone so small he could not understand how you were so loud. You already managed to get on his nerves, and he had only known you for five minutes.

“Well that’s going to be a problem. Because these cats are scared of you so they will not go with you willingly.”

“I don’t need them to go with me willingly.” He held up a stone which was the cheating way to collect souls. Angels often used them instead of doing the job the old fashion way and it made you furious when they took the easy route. “It’s the reason we’re given these. So, we don’t have to cater to these fragile souls.” This was his first assignment and he already heard rumors about how “whiny” the souls were and how the crystal was an easy way to collect multiple souls and making this job more efficient. He was also told about this scrappy being before him. You were described as annoying and hellbent when it came to souls especially these kinds of souls.

You snapped and were furious that he complained about collecting these innocent souls. This was what you yearned to do since the day you were banished. “Oh fuck no. You will not use that Kyber crystal on these souls.”

“Technically I am only here to pick up one soul. The adult female cat. I could care less about the kittens.” He waved his hand and golden letters appeared depicting his list of souls to collect.

“Oh no, they are a package deal hombre. And you will not go near them unless you intend to guide them properly.”

“What can you possibly do to stop me?” He stepped to the side and proceeded to move forward.

Within a split second you crouched behind him and pulled out a metallic ‘stick’ and rubbed one of the symbols on it. The stick expanded to a staff and a black blade emerged from it. You lunged forward swiping up snapping something in two and pushed the staff forward before slowly pulling it back to line up against his throat. “There are many things I can do to you. I can even kill you where you stand. Be lucky I only killed something small.” As you finished your sentence the strap keeping the mask to his face snapped in two and the mask fell off his face. You could feel from his aura that he was not a bad person and killing him wouldn’t be necessary.

You pulled your scythe away from him and retracted it to its compact form. You bent over to pick up his mask as he turned to face you. Still bent over you looked up and gulped when you took him the vision of his face. He had a strong jaw, majestic nose, vibrant brown eyes, a beautiful mixture of freckles and moles, and his lips looked like soft pink pillows. You could feel a blush creeping up to your cheeks and looked to the side and you straightened up. You held the mask up for him to take and slowly returned your gaze to him. His eyes locked on to yours and you strained to keep your front up. “Here. One piece of advice: with animals you need to use kindness not intimidation. They’re pure from the start and they all deserve to have a peaceful journey to Heaven.” He reached out and took the mask from your hand. “And FYI your list is wrong. It should read one cat and three kittens. Take them somewhere warm preferably on a grassy hill with flowers. They’ll love that.” You smiled again before reaching into your bag and pulled out a nice woven basket that had a soft cushion. “It’ll be easier to transport them if you had this and remember to be kind to them.” He slowly lifted his hand and took the basket from you.

You felt like you could trust him to do as you asked. You only traveled a few buildings away, so you were not too far from them. After you landed you found a nice spot and sat down to meditate. Your mind cleared itself showing only darkness. As the seconds passed light emerged and the scene became clear. You saw the man crouch down near the cats and the mom hissed at him giving off a clear warning. He moved his hand forward and she slashed at him making him move his hand back. Yes, even though they were angels they could still get injured. His face showed anger which made you reach for your scythe, but he did something that surprised you.

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you before. This is my first time doing this. But I can assure you I won’t hurt you.”_ He raised his hand again but kept it a distant from them. One of the kittens came forward and before the mom could stop him, he rubbed his head against the man’s hand. The other kittens came forward and went beyond his hand to climb up his legs and his upper body to get to his hair. He laughed as he felt the kittens pawing at his hair and picked up the other kitten to join his siblings. The mother cat was still hesitant to approach him and he looked at her again with a soft expression. _“Your babies are beautiful.”_ She meowed and came forward as he held out his hand again. She head butted his hand accepting his apology.

You couldn’t help but feel proud of him for actually making an attempt to do the job properly. He managed to get everyone into the basket summoning a blue portal which opened up to a warm hillside with loads of wildflowers in various colors. He manifested a nice house that was the perfect size for them and had everything they would ever want. You felt accomplished as you pulled yourself back to your body.

Your eyes opened and focused on your surroundings. Your work was done for the day and you decided to pay a visit to your friend from the ocean. You stood up and your wings sprouted again and took off for the island. You had a lot to talk about especially about this Adonis of a man.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright still going strong with this story and I am trying my best to keep it updated. In this chapter you'll get to see who you're best friend is and get more of an insight about this angel you quarreled with. I can assure you even though he has a different name this character is definitely Ben Solo he just doesn't know it yet. I've taken inspiration from different sources and I hope that this story will capture the essence of Kylo/Ben and give you as the reader a look into his mind as well as his heart.

** Here Me Now **

**Chapter 2: Visiting an Old Friend**

The sun was blazing compared to the snowy city you were just in. You landed on the white sandy beach with no mortal in sight. The sun was radiating so much heat that you couldn’t bear to keep your current clothes on. You reached into your bag and pulled out a long black hooded cloak. After slipping it on and pulling up the hood you glowed underneath. After removing your cloak you revealed your new attire. Some denim shorts, a blue striped bikini top, and some black sandals. When you were focused on your wardrobe change a splash was heard in the distance followed by a loud thud from the dock. You turned to wave at your friend as he walked towards you.

Now this man was a God: he was taller than the other man you confronted earlier, his skin was tanned from the sun’s rays, his body was hardened with muscles, various tattoos splashed over his muscles, he had long brown hair that transitioned to blonde, his eyes were blue like the ocean, and he was also rocking an awesome beard. This guy goes by many names like Poseidon, Neptune, Ukupanipo, Kamohoalii, etc. However you always called him Ocean Daddy but he didn’t like that name. He recently adopted a modern American name that he believed was a time-less classic: Jason. You didn’t judge him on his name because it was his to choose but you still called him water daddy every now and then.

He walked over to you shaking out the water from his hair. “Hey baby reaper. How’s everything?” You frowned showing your distaste for the name. You were far from a baby and you were actually older than him.

“Going well Ocean Daddy. You?” You smirked as his eye twitched from the name. He never understood why you called him that. He’ll probably never know since he doesn’t spend as much time with mortals as you do.

He shook off the interaction and gestured for you to sit with him. You took out a blanket from your bag and laid it down on the sand before you both sat down. You enjoyed nature as much as he did but the feeling of sand in various nooks annoyed you. You hugged your legs closer to your chest and watched as the waves rolled and crashed against the shore. “I sense anger within you.” He always knew what you were feeling and what kind of advice to give. “You’re still holding on to that anger from when you were banished.” You clenched your fists so hard that they turned white. The darkness flowed out from your inner core but dissipated when a warm hand was placed on yours. “I’m not going to let you go to that side. Not as long as I’m around.” You placed your hand on his. This is why he was your best friend.

“I found someone to take those three orphaned kittens today.” You spoke in a soft voice.

“That’s good I was wondering when they were gonna go home.” He was the one who told you about them. They were tossed into the ocean in a bag and he had to keep the animals from feeding on them. He would’ve saved them but their fate was decided and he couldn’t change that. No one could. Except for you. “Who adopted Huey, Dewey, and Louie?” You smiled at the names he gave them knowing full well two of the kittens were girls.

“It was a female alley from New York. She died from being in the cold. Her babies were lost so I figured she could mother them. I also ran into an annoying angel.”

“Oh great another grumpy angel thinking animal souls are beneath them. Was it the same old angel that bags them?”

“Oh Hell no. I took care of her months ago. I scared her so bad that she reassigned herself to a fucking desk job.” You smirked with pride at your work. Jason gave you a look but then you gave him the puppy eyes causing him to smile again. He didn’t like you methods of dealing with angels but he knew that’s how you made changes happen. “It was a new guy actually. Tall, jet black shaggy hair, brown eyes, and get this he wore a fucking wolf mask.”

His smile faded and was replaced with a frown. His eyes sharpened as he looked forward to the waves. “So he’s collecting animal spirits now.” He knew this angel? Why did his expression change?

“You know him?” He averted your gaze which made you curious. You leaned forward to catch his eyes. “Jason. You promised.” His eyes closed and sighed.

“I know.” He turned quickly scaring you and making you fall over on your side. He chuckled as you sat back up and punched his shoulder. His laughter faded and he cleared his throat. “Yes I know the angel. I’ve talked to him a few times. He is an archangel but not like Michael and the rest of them. He was reborn around seventeen years ago in mortal years. He was an American Marine who died during a war. He managed to make his way up in ranks and became an Archangel. A while back he lost his status but I’m not sure how.”

“So that’s why he had a mask. Anyways this guy knows nothing about animals. He was adamant about using those fucking crystals. I can’t believe they’re handing those out. Assholes would rather shove them in a crystal than to actually take care of them. I nearly slit his throat when he tried to use it in front of me.”

He looked at you with eyes filled with disappointment. “You know you shouldn’t do that.”

“I know but he was going to-.”

“It doesn’t matter! You don’t kill angels unless they are directly attacking you. That was the one rule I gave you when this first started.” He gestured between you both meaning your relationship.

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Yeah but one wrong move and he would’ve died then you would start another war. Did you not learn from the apocalypse incident?” You didn’t like remembering that time nor did you like being talked down to. “I’m only griping at you because I love you. I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” Despite popular beliefs Supernatural beings could have feelings and you could also feel hunger, temperatures, thirst, and even have sexual pleasures. However none of this was necessary for you to keep existing. It was nice to have though; it made you feel less like a robot.

You made eye contact with him again. “I love you too.” You looked back to the waves. Something was bothering you about the angel about what you saw when you looked above his head. You could see lifespans as well as names for mortals but for any supernatural being you were able to see only their names. His however was blurred and jumbled. “Jason. What is the angel’s name?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I think he said his name was Daniel. It’s a pretty normal name.”

You knew that when souls become angels or demons they are given false names from either God or Satan. This was a tactic they used to keep them under control. Those of you who were here from the beginning have kept your identities as well as your freedom. Their false names were normally portrayed because that’s what the individual believes their name actually is. But that angel must’ve caught on to this and knows Daniel isn’t his real name. “I think the pawn is catching on to their game.”

“You think so?” He raised an eyebrow to you.

“Yup. He knows there’s some sort of conspiracy going on but I think he’s trying to keep his head down and assimilate to this role.”

“Don’t we all?” He was looking at the water reminiscing on his own origin.

“Not me.” You never wanted to be the one that they see when they died. They were often angry at you or in despair that you were there to collect them. You always wanted to switch places with your brother. You wanted to create life and bring these beautiful souls into the world. “I didn’t want to be like this. I wanted to see the beauty of new life. I didn’t want to see the grim end. When my brother does something there are tears of joy, but when I do something there are tears of sadness and of anger. I mean who wants to do that everyday for eternity?”

You felt tears form in the corner of your eyes. The warm hand from earlier wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you close to an even warmer body. Your head laid on his shoulder as he rubbed your arm. “You have an important role too. You are the one that they see at the end of the tunnel. You guide them to their eternal paradise or in some cases you drag them to their eternal doom.” You chuckled at his remark. “You know what first drew me to you?” You didn’t respond which gave him the go ahead to continue. “What drew me to you was your heart. I saw that when you were guiding a child’s soul who had died from drowning. He was scared because his mom wasn’t there and that she wouldn’t be there on the other side waiting for him.” You remembered that day. His name was Steven and he was at the beach with his mom for his birthday. He was in the water with an inflated sea turtle float, and the current had dragged him too far from the shore. His mother didn’t notice until fifteen minutes later when he had already gone under the water. Jason showed up on the scene but a force was blocking him from getting to the boy. “I tried so hard to reach him that day. I strained myself trying to push the barrier away. I wanted for fate to let me save just one life, but she’s a cruel mistress. My heart tore when he drowned. I felt like I failed him and I failed the Sea.” You never knew this about him. This was the first time you saw that he wore his heart on his sleeve. “But then you showed up and easily surpassed the barrier. I shouted at you to bring him to the surface. I also lost my temper when you ignored me.”

“I think your exact words were. ‘Hey you dumb bitch! I’m telling you to save him!’ Trust me I was called worse. I felt angry when you shouted that at me though. Not because of the name calling but because you told me to save him like I had a choice in the matter.”

“I’m sorry again for yelling at you like that.” You patted his arm that was draped around you. “Anyways I had never seen an actual soul before that day. His was bright and beautiful. I think his color was blue almost green. You froze his body where it was and cloaked it so the child didn’t see. He was scared and sobbed because his mom wasn’t there. You calmly let him know that he wasn’t a part of this world anymore. You didn’t flat out tell him that he was dead and you took the time and energy to break it to him gently. You also took a day for him to visit his mom while she was dreaming so they would both get the necessary closure. Angels griped at you for being late with the soul but you just told them to shove it up their asses. Then you created his perfect paradise and even paired him up with a puppy that was also a spirit. You brought joy to two beings. While you were speaking to him your voice spoke in my mind and asked me to take his body back to his mom. I didn’t want to be the one to do so but you practically shouted in my mind.”

“Yeah. I told you to man up and take him back to her. That this was not an easy job for anyone but that his mother needed to bring her baby home.”

“Which you were right, but you didn’t need to shout at me. You know for someone so small you are incredibly loud.” You punched him in the chest. He patted your head to calm you down. “But what made me say ‘I want to know this person’ was afterwards when everything was done and he was at peace you returned to that beach. You touched the mound of sand that he was playing with and you cried. You kept up this strong front for him and I’m sure you did the same with other souls, but in that moment your true colors had shown through. You cried so many tears that fell into the rushing waves. You have such a big heart and it fuels that fire inside you. You’re still a wild flame but since I’ve been with you less individuals have been getting caught in your flames.”

“Yeah I’ve only killed two angels in the past century.” He chuckled and kissed your head. “Thanks Jason. Honestly you’re more of a brother than Dante ever was.”

“He’s not to blame and you know that. You were both born to be on opposite sides and meant to be pitted against each other. I don’t see myself as a brother to you. I consider myself as your protector or guardian maybe.”

“I like protector better. Again thank you. I used to be alone for a majority of my existence. No one wants to be near Death because they believe in the myth that one touch from me means instant death. Which is obviously not true. I appreciate you for remaining by my side and guiding along a good path.” He wrapped his other arm around you and gave you a strong hug. You both remained like that and watched as the sun was beginning to set.

He released you and stood up extending his hand to you. “C’mon baby reaper. We’ve had a day but it’s time to go back home.”

You glared at him and took his hand and was pulled into a standing position easily. You dusted yourself off and stepped off the blanket as Jason shook it off and folded it. You put it back in your bag and brought out your wings to take off. Before you left you shouted out to him, “Bye bye Ocean Daddy!” Causing his cheeks to turn red. You took off to one of your homes nearby.

He waved at your image became faint. When he brought his hand down and in a low almost growly voice he spoke. “Is there a reason you were spying?” He turned towards a rocky outcrop about eight meters away.

Daniel stepped out with his wolf mask on. “So that really was Death. Not really what comes to mind when I think Grim Reaper.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Now stop avoiding my question.”

He reached up and removed his mask. “I wasn’t intending on spying. I came to see you and saw you were occupied with your lover.”

Jason’s gaze hardened as Daniel came closer. “You should be careful with what you say. Also you need to work on your observation skills. You saw I was having a talk with her and you decided to stick around rather than leave and come back another time. Why is that?”

Daniel crossed his arms. “I heard my name and decided to stay. Figured you would have the decency not to gossip about someone who is not there.”

“Who do you think you are? You’re not in the presence of an angel, a demon, and not even a mortal. I am a fucking God. Now that you’ve been reminded let me make myself clear. I don’t give a flying fuck if you like me or respect me but you will respect her. She was actually concerned about your sorry ass.” This struck a cord with Daniel and he felt a pang in his chest. “You think she’s a pain in the ass and sometimes she can be. However she has your best interest in mind. I also heard she chewed your ass out today and almost ended you.”

“I could’ve handled her. I chose not to fight back.”

“You mean she chose to not hand your ass to you. You’re lucky she didn’t and I was able to reprimand her. So let that be a lesson don’t piss her off and don’t use that fucking crystal. It’s like shoving them in a bag and it makes their crossover as well as their afterlife unpleasant. Now that you know what we talked about you can fuck off.” He turned to head towards the water.

“Has she always been alone?”

Jason stopped in his tracks and let out a breath. “Yes. I’m sure you’ve seen her brother. He has crowds of people following him around and commending him for his job well done. You’d think she’d be just as popular, but sadly she’s not. They fear her because she can kill anyone, has killed angels as well as demons, and because she was a horseman. I’ve known her for a short period of time and I regret to say I originally thought the same way. But she’s so much more.” He walked into the water and disappeared beneath the surface.

Daniel stood there and let it all sink in. He saw as the moon began to rise and the stars sparkled through the inky darkness. He breathed in the salty sea air and listened to the waves crashing. He closed his eyes and did some meditating where he stood. His eyes opened again and he decided that he was going to apologize to you. He wasn’t sure when he would see you again but he made a promise to himself that he would apologize. A strong breeze blew through his hair seeming like it was making him turn around.

He turned he could not believe his eyes. Before him was not the beach anymore but it was a bedroom. He didn’t hear the waves anymore, and in its place he heard a soft voice singing. There he saw you walking in a blue nightgown towards your bed. You sat down on your bed brushing your hair and singing to yourself. You looked up expecting to see your mirror but instead you saw Daniel standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. “What the fuck?” You let out as you dropped your brush.


End file.
